Adventure
by GalaxySurfer22
Summary: Mark walks through a door that takes him to Middle Earth. He becomes a part of the fellowship. But all is not as it appears. Treachery is around every ndalf teaches him about his powers time is running out. The war for Middle Earth is starting.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Mark was a pretty ok dude in his opinion. He did well in school, he was nice to everybody. So how did this kid get sucked into Middle Earth?

I don't even know what happened I was walking down the stairs when I noticed a dark oak door that wasn't supposed to be there. In the dark of the house, the light coming from cracks of the door was blinding to me. I have been told ever since I was little to think things over before I do them. Maybe that would have been a good thing to do just then.

Hesitantly I reached for the knob of the door. It let out a low vibration underneath my finger tips. For any normal person all of this would have been enough to turn around and go back upstairs, but apparently not for me. The door groaned as I opened it and what I saw was too unbelievable to be real. Beyond the threshold of the door I saw a forest. Lush green grass swayed in the cool breeze. I could hear a mocking jay in the distance. One thing instantly became clear to me. If I stepped through this door I was not coming back.

I let out a deep breath and looked back at my house. I could hear my parents snoring in their room. I closed my eyes tightly and threw myself across the doorway. I was weightless for a brief second and my feet landed on pillow like grass. When I turned around there was no doorway, no way to get back home. I spent most days alone in my room. How truly different could this be?

I walked forward into the thick woods. It was peaceful here, but I had an empty feeling inside. With every step I took I felt more and more alone. I'm not really sure how long I walked; it seemed like days but may only have been an hour or so. That was when I found myself graciously greeted with an arrow to my face.

"Who are you, and what businesses have you in Rivendell?" It was a man with pointed features and long blond hair. It was kind of hard to think about that with a weapon to my face.

"I-I'm lost. I don't know where I am. You first person I have seen. Where am I?" He looked at me as if I was a basket case. To him I probably seemed like one. He lowered his bow.

"What do you mean I am the first person you have seen? You have truly seen no others?" His eyes were a bright emerald. And only then did I notice the golden gates behind him.

…

What a wild week I went through from there. I met the elves, learned how to shoot a bow, and now I was sitting here in a secret council meeting. Elrond sat in an ivory chair adorned with golden leaves. Elves, Dwarves, a Hobbit, Men, and me.

I had been somewhat of a subject of fascination for all of them. My ability to shoot a bow and my ignorance of this land were intriguing to them. I wasn't really paying attention to what Elrond was saying, I was more focused observing these creatures. It wasn't until Frodo placed the ring on a hollow in the center of all of us, was my attention on them.

"It is a gift to the foes of Mordor!" exclaimed Boromir.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can! It was made in the fires of Mount Doom and the it must be destroyed!" Aragorn exclaimed.

I did not understand most of what was said next. But I got the basic meaning of it. Boromir wanted the ring so that he and his father could better protect their lands. I thought it a load of bull and apparently and elf named Legolas did too.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?"

"What would that ranger know of this matter?" Boromir spat.

"He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn." The elf had guts but his bravery was bordering stupidity. They scowled at each other.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The elf said matter of factly.

"That pathetic creature is Ecildor's heir?" He eyed Aragorn with distaste. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

Ok, I admired the elf, really I did. He was going to get himself hurt so I figured I had better step in.

"Legolas." I said softly. "That is enough."

"I will take it." Frodo said. All eyes turned to the Hobbit. He had made it this far with the ring already, hadn't he?

"So long as it is yours to bear, I shall accompany." Gandalf said.

"I shall go as well." I received looked of surprise and shock, but no argument.

Gimli, Aragorn ,Legolas ,Sam, Merry ,and Pippin also volunteered.

"Nine…"Elrond said thoughtfully. "You shall be the fellowship of the Ring!"

**End of Chapter One! I hope everyone reviews! I will send responses to reviews I get.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Adventure Chapter Two**

I shouldered my pack with a sigh. The sun was rising high in the sky and the stars the light up the streets could no longer be seen. I had been here a week and with every day that went by I wondered if my family even noticed I was gone. They might have, but then again this was my family I was talking about.

I sat down in the sill of the window. The view was amazing, houses stood tall made in the most unusual and yet most eye catching way. The streets were wooden bridges over a crystal clear river. The canopy of the incredibly huge trees that grew sent breathtaking light patterns down onto the Elvin city. Indeed Rivendell was a beautiful place.

I sat there for a few moments longer, and I almost didn't notice when the door to the guest suite opened. Gandalf the Grey stood there with Lord Elrond.

"My pardon young lad if we have interrupted you," Gandalf said. He stood there with his staff in hand and his long grey beard. If I had never might him I might have been a little intimidated.

"No not at all Gandalf. Please, how can I help you?" I righted myself and the sill of the window in an effort to make myself look presentable.

Lord Elrond and Gandalf took a seat in two armchairs sitting in the far corner of my room.

"Mark, I did not ask questions about your arrival here. I never do to any that seek refuge in my walls. Your case however is particular. You seek to go on a quest; a quest that is so dire failure would mean death and misery to all in Middle Earth. You did not have to tell us you are not from this realm, for that is blatantly obvious to all who look. We need to know about the means of your arrival in middle Earth." Lord Elrond's voice like all elves had a silky tone to it. But his voice was full of power and royalty.

I let out a shaky breath. I walked over to the chair sitting in front of the two they were currently occupying. I blinked hard and looked down at the floor.

"Ever since I was young my parents have had no time for me. Work came first. You would not understand this. I watched parents dote and love on their children, while I was alone. It has been like this all of my life. A week ago I was crying I had had enough. I normally didn't cry, I normally didn't let it bother me. I heard a noise downstairs and went to see what it was. It was a door and it had lots of light coming through it, though it was closed. I opened it and found myself here."

A tear ran down my cheek. Why was I getting so emotional? It wasn't even that big of a deal. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Gandalf.

"I do not pretend to understand your world, but we will find you a way back. DO not despair."

"I do to want go back! I-I-I" I started to say but I never got the chance to finish.

Lord Elrond looked at me straight in the eye.

"Are you sure that is what you choose?" He asked.

I nodded.

GANDALF POV

I left Mark's room with Lord Elrond not far behind me.

"He cannot go back anyway." I said as we walked down the hall.

"What do you mean Gandalf?" Lord Elrond asked.

"Portals only appear to beings of magic Lord Elrond." I said.

"You mean to tell me he is a wizard?" He asked.

"No magic is different in every dimension. He may very well be ten times more powerful than me." We took a left into Lord Elrond's study. With a flick of my wrist the door shut.

"Then you must teach him Gandalf." He said to me.

"I am unclear whether or not he is aware of it yet. I believe he is not, but he may be keeping something under his sleeve." I said grimly.

There was clapping behind us. I turned around to find Mark there. He


End file.
